A device of this kind is known from US-A-3 028 000, namely, in the form of a plastic foil package with two chambers arranged in parallel adjacent to each other and being separated by an easily detachable sealing line. The sealing line is disposed in such a way that it will break along predetermined parts when external pressure is applied by manual kneading. By kneading repeatedly, two different liquids, initialy kept in separate chambers, are mixed together and are discharged upon tearing off a lap.
For mutually easily soluble liquids of low viscosity, such an arrangement work well, but problems arise when trying to mix hardly soluble liquids or paste-like components in this way, in particular when they differ in respect of viscosity and density.